


Стать прЫнцессой

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Рейтинговые миди [1]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: У Вани Светло много талантов, но чтобы стать прЫнцессой, нужно сильно постараться. А если ещё и лучший друг Слава поможет — успех гарантирован.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy, Oxxxymiron/Slava KPSS | Slava Karelin
Series: Рейтинговые миди [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905715
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Стать прЫнцессой

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано по заявке с кроссдрессингом на прошлогодний мультифест, а также заявкам из командного поста заявок: додать "Рудбоя снизу + Славы и Мирона, но чтоб не драмы-трагеди, а с огоньком и размахом + и давайте по классике: кроссдрессинга много не бывает"©  
> 2\. У работы есть [сиквел](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236807).  
> 3\. Таймлан - весна до исторического баттла.  
> 4\. Девушка Миши - НЖП.

— Отъебись, а? — чуть ли не жалостливо попросил Славка Карелин своего друга Ваню. — Ты-то чего мой мозг полоскаешь, мало мне Андрюхи.

— Слав, — Ваня опустился рядом с ним на диван, — ну так сделай уже что-нибудь. Сколько можно сидеть и страдать?

— Кто сказал, что я страдаю? — отмахнулся тот. — Может, я план разрабатываю по захвату короля рурэпа.

Ваня вздохнул про себя: ага, захват, блядь, он готовит, как же. Кукуха у него уже съехала, далеко и надолго. Ваня сильно волновался за друга, достал его уже долбанный Оксимирон своим безразличием. Ваня честно не понимал, что в этом мудиле так зацепило Славку. Ну ни кожи, ни рожи, баб Маня в таких случаях всегда говорила: страхолюдина.

И сейчас Ваня был с ней согласен. Понятно, что не всем дано быть красавцами, но хотя бы мало-мальски симпотным внешне — куда ни шло. Только в отношении этого лысого придурка всё мимо, никакой привлекательности и близко не было. А если допустить, что не во внешности главное, а в самом человеке, так и с этим проёб. Говнище, а не характер, самовлюблённый, зарвавшийся выскочка. Так что куда ни плюнь, везде полная хуйня. А Славка всё равно страдал.

Всякое у них в Питере было: и хреново, а иногда вообще пиздецово, но Славка единственный не парился по этому поводу, даже когда пиздюлей огребал, морщился от боли и ржал. Их с пацанами вытаскивал, не давал впасть в депрессуху, а из-за этого пидораса раскис совсем.

— По ходу, — Ваня пожал плечами, обращаясь к Славке, — ни хуя у тебя не срастается этот план.

— Умник, блядь! — взвился тот. — Сам бы попробовал к этому жидяре подкатить!

— Ну, во-первых, — рассудительно заявил Ваня, — лысые карлики — не моя заветная мечта. Во-вторых, ты же всегда мог придумать всё, что угодно, так сделай это сейчас.

— Что, блядь, пол поменять? — горько усмехнулся Славка. — Он же до усрачки орёт, что только по девочкам, ты же видел последнее интервью.

Да, Ване не повезло, он действительно видел. Весь упакованный «в кожу» от какого-то модного бренда, сверкая довольным ебалом, господин Мирон Янович Фёдоров, он же Оксимирон, вернулся из Лондона в обнимку с высокой тощей брюнеткой. Его сразу атаковали журналисты, и кто-то буквально минут через двадцать залил видос на YouTube.

Оксимирон фальшиво заверял журналюг, что тёлочка — его друг, что она помогает ему с одним проектом, при этом жрал её своими выпученными глазищами, а та по-блядски на нём висла, угодливо кивая на каждое его слово. Ваня тогда только зло сплюнул, заметив, как переменился в лице Славка, и ушёл на кухню заваривать чай.

Он и сейчас двинул туда, но не выдержал.

— Ты, блядь, скоро уже на его тёлок станешь похож! — выпалил он, ставя чайник на плиту. — Тоже готов будешь этому носатому уроду в рот смотреть и кивать по приказу.

— С хуя ли! — заорал из комнаты Славка. — Когда это я личной собачонкой у жида был?

— Не был, так станешь! — отрезал Ваня. — Сидишь, как последний уебан, и слюни пускаешь на светлый образ... тьфу блядь, на еботину этого, лысого гондона!

— Иди ты, Ваня, к херам резвым шагом, — устало отмахнулся Славка. — Знал бы, как перестать его... давно бы уже забил.

Ваня поставил перед ним большую кружку свежезаваренного чая и вдруг предложил:

— Менять пол — это уже на крайний случай, — и, делая вид, что абсолютно серьёзен, добавил, — для начала можно сменить внешность. Платьице сексуальное, туфельки на шпильке, паричок, макияж, маникюр, там, разный.

— Ты сегодня ночью с кровати пизданулся? — Славка уставился на него, как на дебика. — Платье я, может, ещё и подберу, но туфли сорок шестого размера на шпильке ты мне шить будешь?

— О-о! — протянул Ваня. — Значит, саму идею ты не исключаешь?

— Зашквар, — однозначно заключил Славка. — Легко тебе предлагать всю эту хуету, сам бы попробовал.

— Если по приколу, я запросто, что тут такого-то, — не подумав, ляпнул Ваня.

Славка внимательно на него посмотрел, и Ване стало немного не по себе. Он отчётливо увидел в его глазах, что зря затеял этот разговор.

— А давай пари! — Славка аж подпрыгнул от своей задумки. — Если ты, надев все эти девчачьи шмотки, в баре закадришь чувака, я тоже наведаюсь к Окси в платье.

— Да легко, — сразу согласился Ваня, облегчённо выдохнув: его вообще не напрягало напялить на себя все эти женские прибамбасы. Но оказалось, рано радовался: Славка, почесав затылок, вдруг гнусаво протянул:

— Не-е. Мне-то придётся конкретно палиться перед жидом, а ты какого-нибудь левого лошка снимешь, охмуришь и по съебкам? Где тут палево?

Ваню пробрал озноб. Славка сейчас точно какую-нибудь ебанину придумает, а ему потом придётся отдуваться.

— Усложним задачу, — расплылся тот в довольной улыбке, — ты пойдёшь клеить Охру.

— Да сука! — заорал Ваня. Он не был лично знаком с бэк-мс Оксимирона, но тот его всё равно раздражал и нервировал. — Ну, дядь, ты душный!

— А ты думал — оделся тёлочкой, вильнул разок-другой жопой и всё? — ухмыльнулся Славка, похлопав Ваню по плечу. — Хуюшки тебе, друг мой Ваня. Будешь подкатывать к Охре по всем правилам съёма.

— Да мне до пизды, по правилам, так по правилам, — вздохнул тот, понимая, что сам виноват, нечего было языком мести, и попросил печально: — Только давай кого-нибудь другого. Я этого подпевалу не перевариваю. У меня от него изжога начинается.

— Какая изжога, — фыркнул Славка, — ты с ним даже не знаком.

— Вот, — кивнул Ваня, — в глаза не видел, но изжога заебала, а если познакомлюсь — точно сблюю.

Но Славка был непреклонен.

— Неравный спор выходит. Ты всего лишь какого-то залётного обмудка пойдёшь кадрить, а мне потом Окси соблазнять.

— Пидор, — обиженно буркнул Ваня.

— Значит, забились, — подвел итог Славка и гаденько хихикнул.

* * *

Ваня сидел за столиком в баре, цедил пиво и мысленно материл себя. А заодно и Славку, и его лысый объект вожделения, и эту в принципе припизднутую любовь, а главное — весь долбоебизм, щедро отпущенный ему матушкой-природой вместо нормальных мозгов. Иначе не вынужден он был бы сейчас отсвечивать тут, у всех на виду, как полный придурок, и ждать, что кто-нибудь вот-вот попалит его — и тогда точно пиздец. Воровато оглядевшись, Ваня в который раз от души назвал себя ебланом. Вчерашний идиотский спор только на словах выглядел весело и упорото, на деле же почти с самого начала скатился в полное дно.

С утра Ваню растолкал Славка: жизнерадостно объявил, что пора отдавать долги, и вручил ворох какой-то еботни. Охренев от такой прыти, Ваня выскочил из постели, вытаращился на рассыпавшиеся по одеялу маленькие баночки, коробочки, крохотные кисточки, пуховки, ещё какую-то хрень...

— Что это, бля? — спросил почти в священном ужасе, косясь на комок телесного цвета, который как раз упал с кровати и бодрым мячиком поскакал по полу. Ваня шарахнулся от него в сторону, словно от ядовитой змеи.

Славке, судя по всему, всё происходящее доставляло огромное удовольствие — он от души ржал и разве что не всхлипывал, мерзавец. Посмотрел с невинной мордой.

— Колготки, — просветил великодушно и тут же озабоченно нахмурился. — Или ты предпочитаешь чулки? Бля, прокольчик вышел, ай-я-яй, нету чулков. Но если очень надо — организуем, друг я тебе или кто. Ты, главное, не переживай, Вань, сделаем из тебя тёлочку экстра-класса...

Ваня поднял капронки с пола, чуть сморщился — они ещё и ношеные! — и подкинул на ладони. Кровожадно оскалился, ясно давая понять, куда именно он сейчас запихнёт их своему щедрому дарителю. Тот заржал ещё громче. Махнув на него рукой, Ваня брезгливо отбросил колготки, потёр глаза, просыпаясь по-настоящему, и застыл — до него окончательно дошла вся ситуация. Он моргнул и застонал раненым зверем.

— Что, прямо сейчас?!

— А когда ещё? — удивился Славка.

— Мы же только вчера забились... — Ваня ещё сопротивлялся, но вяло: уже сообразил, что откатить или хотя бы оттянуть мероприятие не удастся, слишком тот загорелся безумной идеей. Теперь будет переть, как танк, хуй своротишь. — Ну Слав! На хера так...

— Что, уже зассал? — ехидно поинтересовался Славка. — Фаллен Эм Це — от страха сжался в крестце!

Ну всё! Ваня схватил из косметического арсенала на кровати банку поувесистее и запустил в лохматую дурную башку. Попал, разумеется — реакция у Славки по утрам всегда была не ахти.

Тот потёр лоб и, слава яйцам, наконец-то заткнулся. Примирительно поднял ладони:

— Ну ладно, чё, уж и пошутить нельзя. Смотри, — он потряс в воздухе мобилой, — я нарыл, что сегодня вечером Рудбой точно будет в «Семнашке»...

— Охуеть радость-то, — пробурчал Ваня под нос, но Славка продолжал, не давая себя сбить:

— ...будет он там завтра, послезавтра или ещё когда — большой вопрос. Надо ловить момент.

— А мы не можем ловить момент в другой раз?

— Нет.

Ваня тяжко вздохнул, сдаваясь. Снова посмотрел кучку барахла на койке.

— Ну, а это что? Откуда оно у тебя?

— В ящике с носками валялось, осталось от моей бывшей. Я хотел выкинуть, да руки не дошли.

— Пиздец, — прокомментировал Ваня. — А в ящике с трусами у тебя ничего не завалялось? И вообще — ты ебанулся, Слав? Я в жизни не смогу сам себя накрасить, а тебе свою морду тоже не доверю, уж извини.

Слава придирчиво оглядел его и с досадой поскрёб пальцами подбородок.

— Бля, ну да, — признал с удручением, — профессионал нужен, факт.

— И где я его тебе найду сейчас? — Ваня начал злиться. — Сука ты, вот на кой так гнать? Ни подготовиться не дал, ни хера. Всё, отменяем всё, нахуй, ты мне моральную травму нанёс. С тебя лавэ на психотерапевта и таблеточки, дядь.

— Не вопрос, — широко разулыбался тот, — отработаешь — всё будет, я проставляюсь.

— Блядь, — Ваня закатил глаза. Злиться на этого еблана всё равно было бесполезно. — А если серьёзно, дядь? Чё со штукатуркой на роже, как будем решать вопрос? Сразу говорю — в салон не пойду. В пизду так позориться.

— А зря! Мог бы сториз запилить — закачаешься. На весь инет прославиться... — мечтательно протянул тот — и охнул, когда ему в лобешник прилетела вторая банка с косметосом.

— Что вы так орёте? — послышался от двери негромкий голос, и на пороге возник сонный Миша, посмотрел на царящий кипиш с искренним недоумением. — Суббота, утро, пидоры.

— О! — Славка повернулся к нему, взмахнул рукой. — Миш, у тебя ведь тёлка... в смысле, девушка есть!

— И? — ещё больше озадачился тот, смотря на него, как на придурка.

— Она накрасить сумеет? Ну, марафет навести? Губы-глаза, там, щёчки подрумянить, ногти заебенить красиво? Нам для Вани надо.

— Что? — Миша окончательно завис, хлопая ресницами. На лице явственно обозначился процесс тяжёлых раздумий: пора уже звонить в скорую или, может, ещё обойдётся?

Наблюдая за этой картиной, Ваня сделал фейспалм. Плюнул на всё, достал сигареты.

— Идём на кухню, хоть чаю попьём, — позвал он и первым пошлёпал в коридор. — Мы тебе объясним.

Рассказ не занял много времени. Миша слушал внимательно, хоть и выглядел чуть примороженным, потом вздохнул и согласился вызвонить свою девушку на помощь. А когда выяснилось, что она ещё и визажист, настроения в отдельно взятой квартире питерского андеграунда существенно повысились.

* * *

Девушка Миши, некая Лиза, оказалась понятливой и смешливой, суть задачи ухватила слёту и водрузила на стол целый чемодан привезённой с собой косметики. Посмотрела на Ваню, сокрушённо цокнула языком, прикидывая фронт работ: превратить довольно высокого бородатого мужика в более-менее приличную деву — задача не из лёгких, поэтому ей предстояло как следует постараться. Ну и Ване заодно. Тот вздохнул, готовясь к худшему. И как в воду глядел.

Прежде всего его отослали в ванную. Бородку сбривать было жаль чуть ли не до слёз, но куда деваться-то? Вряд ли Рудбой дрочил на Кончиту Вурст и подобных, так что Ваня напомнил себе, какую месть он устроит Славке, если всё удастся, и со злостью принялся шкрябать станком по коже, мысленно матеря всех, кого знал в своей беспутной жизни. Даже Рудбою немного перепало — а ведь он тут ни при чём, как бы даже не в курсе пока, и вообще скорее жертва.

Закончив, Ваня вышел в коридор и обнаружил, что бритьё — это, оказывается, так, цветочки, а самые ягодки поджидают впереди. Внимательно оглядев Ванины брови, Лиза бодро вооружилась маленькими щипчиками и поманила Ваню пальцем, приглашая присесть.

— Ты, главное, расслабься, — сказала так ласково, что тот, естественно, сразу напрягся. Аж яйца поджались от плохого предчувствия. Ну, собственно, и не зря: он даже приблизительно не представлял, что ему предстоит! Ваня чуть не сдох, орал на всю хату, как военнопленный под пытками, и не стыдно было ни капельки. Потому что пиздец же, ну!

Славка косился с ужасом и в конце концов, не выдержав насилия рейтинга НЦ-столько-не-живут, свалил в комнату. Миша сбежал ещё раньше, отговорившись тем, что от стресса скоро все захотят жрать, поэтому надо бы заказать пиццу. И чего-нибудь выпить.

Наконец экзекуция закончилась.

Ваня как раз пытался прийти в себя и трясущимися руками вставить в рот сигарету, когда привезли пиццу и Славка объявил перерыв на обед. Очень вовремя. Пицца — это вещь!

Усевшись за стол, Ваня принялся за еду, даже не дожидаясь остальных. Он нервно загружал в себя кусок за куском, почти не жуя, пока Славка не хлопнул его по руке, отбирая очередной увесистый ломоть:

— В платье не влезешь.

— Да ты охуел! — Ваня подался к нему, пытаясь вернуть свою еду обратно, но безуспешно: прямо на его глазах этот гондон, его лучший друг детства, его близкий кореш и почти что брат, со скоростью кометы подожрал всё со дна коробок, оставив лишь тонкие обгрызки теста. Ваня аж задохнулся от возмущения.

— Я о твоей фигуре пекусь, — оценив его перекошенную рожу, невозмутимо заявил Славка, разливая кипяток по чашкам. — Вот, чайку лучше ебани, он низкокалорийный.

— Кстати, о платьях и фигурах, — задумчиво вмешалась в диалог Лиза. — У вас платье есть?

— Нет.

— Да, — одновременно ответили Ваня и Славка и уставились друг на друга. Ваня подозрительно прищурился: мол, чего я ещё не знаю? Славка на секунду отвёл глаза, растянул губы в ухмылке.

— Вообще-то есть, — сознался он. — Я вчера... того, купил, короче. Случайно. И ещё там всякого нужного, ну, трусы, колготки нормальные, новые... если надо...

И Ваня понял, что это — предел. Терпение — не его, блядь, добродетель вот просто ни разу! И никогда не была!

— Случайно? — вкрадчиво повторил он, зловеще скалясь. — Купил, значит. Охуеть как мило, спасибо за подгон, дядь. А меня ты спросить не подумал?! — заорал во всю глотку и подался вперёд.

Славку со стула как ветром сдуло: он, конечно, был куда здоровее, но прекрасно знал, что Ваню, когда он в бешенстве, это не остановит.

— Ванечка, ты только успокойся, — завёл Славка странным речитативом, неуклюже хватая его за плечи и стараясь держаться подальше от скрюченных пальцев, тянущихся к его горлу. — Оно клёвое, очень крутое, бля буду! Такая принцесса в нём станешь, ща принесу, сам увидишь...

— Засунь себе это «клёвое» знаешь куда!

— Да я правда случайно. Зашёл в маг, только прицениться хотел, а там распродажа была, ну и...

— Ой, всё, заткнись, — обессиленно произнёс Ваня и упал снова на стул. — Что ж ты за мудак такой, а!

— Угу, — промычал тот. Угрюмо потёр колено, в которое Ваня его напоследок успел-таки пнуть. — Платье нести?

— Неси.

Увидев платье — ультрамодное короткое красное нечто, — Ваня со свистом выдохнул воздух и охуело открыл рот.

— Слав, ты долго думал? — прошипел, стараясь держать себя в руках. — А чё не леопардовое тогда? Бля! Пиздец! Красный пиздец! Я же в нём не на тёлочку, а на шалаву буду похож!

— Не ссы, — успокоил его тот, — ты примерь, а потом поглядим. Может, будет норм.

Но было не норм. Да и кто бы сомневался! На такие чудеса даже у Вселенной не хватит сил. Напялив на себя шмотку — называть это платьем у Вани язык не поворачивался, — он с опаской заглянул в зеркало и чуть не блеванул. А потом долго орал, что в таком виде соблазнит не Рудбоя, а разве что дальнобойщика с трассы, и то если тот окажется извращенцем, очень бухим и со зрением минус десять.

Лиза обошла разбушевавшегося Ваню вкруговую и покачала головой.

— Платье ничего, но стиль не твой. Тут нужно такое... — она пощёлкала пальцами, что-то прикидывая в уме, кивнула сама себе. — Ладно, есть у меня один вариант. Сейчас привезу, недавно купила. Но если ты мне его запорешь, я тебя кастрирую.

— И с чего такая щедрость? — скривился тот. Лиза многозначительно подмигнула.

— Взамен ты разрешишь мне использовать твои фотки готового результата при работе с клиентами. Глаза могу замазать, чтобы не узнали.

— Похуй, — у Вани отлегло от сердца. Дёшево отделался. А фотки ему не жалко: да по сравнению с той ебаназией, которую то и дело творят и совершенно открыто выкладывают в сеть, его дебют в женском платье — просто хуйня на палочке.

Лиза вернулась довольно быстро. Встряхнула новое платье в руках — на этот раз чёрное, средней длины, — приложила его к Ване, провела пальцами по гладкой ткани.

— Улёт, — заключила довольно. — Иди примерь. Только ноги сначала побрей, не понимаю, почему ты сразу этого не сделал! Девочки не ходят с косматыми ногами, весь образ насмарку.

Ваня только зубами заскрипел. А когда критически оглядел свои свежевыбритые лодыжки — мосластые и явно мужские, стало ясно, что мучился он зря: всё равно придётся этот ужас прятать под капрон. Колготки были забракованы сразу — жарко, тесно и неудобно, и Ваня милостиво согласился на чулки. Надел их, крутанулся на пятках, демонстрируя себя. Лиза склонила голову набок, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом.

— Трусы видно. Снимай, — постановила деловито. Ваня уставился на неё.

— Что значит — снимай? — уточнил он. — Я без трусов в бар не пойду, хуюшки вам.

— Зачем без трусов? — ненатурально удивилась та, сдерживая смех. — Просто поменяешь, наденешь другие, м-м... более подходящие, раз ты у нас такая красотка. Слава как раз говорил, что купил?

— Ну, — поддакнул тот, заглядывая в дверь. — Вон, в пакете лежат... там, короче, — указал на пол, предусмотрительно держась на почтительном расстоянии.

Ваня тупо уставился на пакет на полу.

— Это что, стринги, что ли? — ахнул он, сообразив. — Хуй вам! Да идите вы! Мне все яйца пережмёт, без наследников останусь! Да ни за что на...

— Спор выиграть хочешь? — припечатал Слава железным аргументом, и Ваня заткнулся. Тихо зарычал и пошёл переодеваться. Ну а хули теперь выёбываться. Поздно пить боржоми, когда почки отвалились. К тому же, выбор всё равно небольшой: либо стринги, либо голой жопой под платьем сверкать.

Видимо, это был переломный момент. А потом, после всего пережитого и двух стопок водки, которую Славка наконец сообразил налить Ване, тот воскурил дзен и оставшиеся издевательства снёс с олимпийским спокойствием и глубоким похуем к своей судьбе. Терпеливо сидел два часа, пока его красили, мазали, пудрили, хрен знает что ещё делали, потом покорно накинул на себя красный шифоновый шарфик, который ему вручили, чтобы скрыть весьма широкие для «барышни» плечи. Единственная деталь, которую он отвоевал себе — любимый чокер. Ваня нацепил его на шею и почувствовал себя немного лучше — хоть одна любимая вещь, она прибавляла уверенности.

Про туфли все вспомнили в последний момент. В идеале, конечно, Ване с самого начала надо было самому сходить и выбрать, примерить хотя бы, но всё, как обычно, пошло по пизде. И теперь сам он идти в магаз уже не мог, времени до вечера оставалось не так уж много, а Миша на просьбу извинительно улыбнулся и выставил фак. Пришлось топать Славке. Ну, он и припёр — опять какой-то красный ужас. Ваня как увидел, всё-таки психанул, категорично заявив, что всё, он проиграл, бла-бла-рас-рас, пусть все идут на хуй, а он останется дома и будет бухать, так что пусть его оставят в покое.

Славка с каменной мордой выслушал его ор, пожал плечами и безмятежно заявил, что он не маньяк с фиксацией на цвете крови, а просто это единственное приличное, что удалось найти более-менее под размер. И пусть Ваня спасибо скажет, козёл неблагодарный: они все вокруг него тут целый день хороводы пляшут, а ему опять что-то не так, королева драмы ебучая.

Ваня в ответ вздохнул и намахнул снова водки.

Но результат в оконцовке стоил всех мучений. Когда Ване позволили посмотреть в зеркало, он выпал в осадок. Реально, в первую секунду даже не всёк, что это именно он стоит и на себя пялится. По-честному, он был уверен, что будет выглядеть как убуханный транс, но его вид не просто удивлял — он поражал, шокировал, вышибал дух.

— Охуеть, — только и выдавил Ваня, разглядывая абсолютно естественно накрашенное лицо. Нормально так, и никакой не транс. Чёрное платье облепляло тело, как вторая кожа, длинные пряди волос светло-русого парика красиво ниспадали на плечи. Идеально. Нет, серьёзно, без фуфла, он бы такую классную девочку и сам трахнул.

* * *

В такси вернулась прежняя нервозность. Пока ехали, Ваня успел психануть раз пять и столько же раз мужественно подавить горячий порыв развернуться и уехать домой.

— А он точно там будет? — вполголоса переспросил он развалившегося рядом на сидении Славку. Тот кивнул, сосредоточенно втыкая в свой телефон. Ваня невольно хмыкнул — он понятия не имел, кто сливал Славке инсайды, но кто-то сливал, это очевидно. Может, не конкретно ему, а очередному его фейку, которых у того по две пачки на каждый случай. Впрочем, Славка и без того коммуникабельный, раскрутит кого угодно на что угодно, и переодетый в тёлочку Ваня, едущий соблазнять Рудбоя — наглядное тому доказательство. Угораздило же, блядь.

Перед дверью бара Славка ободряюще подтолкнул Ваню в спину, отвесил комплимент, что он «шикарная деваха», и стратегически затерялся в толпе: наблюдать со стороны и не палить контору. А Ваня, обречённо вздохнув, поплёлся вперёд, устроился за одним из столиков и сразу заказал себе выпить. Немного, только так, для расслабона и храбрости, хотя нажраться очень хотелось. Но Ваня всё-таки опасался: хрен его знает, что он, закосевший, может выкинуть на нестабильных эмоциях.

Вот так и сидел, карауля объект. Цедил пиво и глазел по сторонам, ёрзая и пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Он не ошибся насчёт блядских трусов: пиздец неудобняк, а ноги в чулках — всё равно что хуй в гондоне. Трудное это дело — быть красивой девочкой. Особенно если ты мужик.

В дверях возникла высокая фигура очередного посетителя, и Ваня встрепенулся, отвлекаясь от дурацких мыслей, выдохнул с облегчением: объект прибыл. Проследив за ним взглядом, он отставил в сторону недопитое пиво, отчётливо понимая, что если протянет ещё хоть пять минут — тупо сбежит отсюда, оставив миссию не выполненной. Поэтому глубоко выдохнул, нервно потеребил пальцами дурацкий шарф, решительно поднялся, не давая себе времени передумать, и отправился «на дело».

* * *

Ваня Рудбой уже второй день хандрил. Ну, не то чтобы сильно, но как-то погано на душе было. Томас и Кикир звали опять какую-то бодягу снимать, но желания совсем не было. Наверное перерос он все эти уебанские видосы клепать, хотелось делать на самом деле серьёзные вещи, но никаких идей в голову совсем не приходило. Очередной тур с Мироном намечался через несколько недель, и он с нетерпением ждал, когда снова нацепит на себя маску Охры, а сейчас как-то незаметно погряз в бытовухе. Ему даже с девчонками последние полгода совсем не катило. Не то чтобы их не было, наоборот, всё время какая-нибудь вертелась рядом, но все они не вставляли, хуже того — раздражали. Так что последние дни он из квартиры не вылезал.

А сегодня вечером позвонил Лёха Храмов и предложил пересечься в «Семнашке», сказал, что есть одна тема и нужно её перетереть. И вот теперь Рудбой коротал время до приезда Лёхи, попивая пивас, и трепался со Стасом. Бармен был довольно словоохотливым, и он не скучал.

Рядом на стул опустилась девушка. Она равнодушно вертела в пальцах тонкую чёрную сигарету, и Рудбой автоматически щёлкнул зажигалкой, поднёс пламя ближе к ней. Незнакомка томно прикурила, но не поблагодарила и головы не повернула. Рудбой одним махом допил пиво и поманил Стаса.

— Повтори, — протянул лениво, — и?.. — он вопросительно развернулся к девушке. Та оказалась весьма сообразительной и чуть слышно сказала:

— Текилу.

— Одну текилу для нашей очаровательной незнакомки, — закончил он.

Девушка по-прежнему на него не смотрела, и он, пользуясь случаем, уставился на неё с любопытством. Вообще-то тёлочка была пиздатая, хотя лично он предпочитал совсем других девчонок. Ему нравились худощавые, невысокие, с мальчишеским телосложением, с выбритыми висками или затылком, с пирсингом и татухами. Во время секса набитые рисунки было по кайфу долго вылизывать, они всегда шикарно смотрелись на женских телах.

Эта казалась совсем другой. Если бы не дорогая сигарета в руке, Рудбой принял бы её за домашнюю девочку, впервые попавшую в бар, где продают алкоголь. Она выглядела по-особому невинной, даже беззащитной, хотя явно была выше среднего роста и хрупкой совсем не казалась. Вернее, никаких сисек пятого размера или осиной талии, скорее всё в меру и без излишней худобы. Чёрное переливающееся бар-платье только усиливало притяжение, а красный, накинутый на плечи, широкий шифоновый шарф создавал впечатление завершённости образа.

— И каким это ветром к нам занесло такое таинственное чудо? — выдал Рудбой, в глубине души охуевая над тем, какую поебень сказанул.

Девушка сделала глоток текилы, оставляя на высоком стакане алый след от губной помады, и вздохнула так, словно совсем не хотела ни с кем общаться, но раз он её вынудил, то теперь сам виноват. И развернулась к Рудбою всем корпусом.

— Думала посидеть в одиночестве, — чуть хриплым, но довольно приятным голосом ответила она, — но всякие долбоёбы порушили мне все планы.

Не так давно один пацанчик рассказывал Рудбою, что при первой встрече он был буквально приворожен своей нынешней девушкой. И Рудбой тогда долго ржал, говоря, что знает он эти привороты: сиськами потрясла, задницей покрутила — и всё, погиб парень. А сейчас его так вставило, что впору самому в колдовство поверить. Потому что сидел он, замерев, как последний лох, и таращился на эту незнакомую крошку. Да он, если честно, даже не понял, с чего его так переебало? То ли голос — он обожал хрипловатые тембры, — то ли, блядь, чёрный, в тон платью, чокер, который являлся единственным украшением девчонки. Но у Рудбоя аж кончики пальцев зачесались, так захотелось погладить мягкую ткань, пройтись по ней языком, оставляя мокрую дорожку, а потом вылизывать след на красивой шее.

Он сглотнул, так что кадык ходуном заходил, и понял, что ведёт себя как подросток, у которого ебашат гормоны. Ему даже не по себе стало. С хуя ли всё это происходит? Ну да, девочка ничё так, но, блядь, у него и получше были. Так почему все внутренности в тугой комок завязались, а ладони вдруг вспотели? Он не менял тёлочек как перчатки, но после неудачного и скоропостижно скончавшегося брака отношений не заводил, предпочитал одноразовый секс. Ни к чему не обязывающий перепих был удобен и его вполне устраивал.

— Чё ты вылупился на меня, убогий? — выдала девчонка, как будто психанув. — Я вроде не явление Христа народу.

— Ты красивая, — проблеял тот, чувствуя себя полным кретином, — очень красивая.

Девушка заметно оторопела, по крайней мере, карие глаза удивлённо распахнулись, и немного нервно потушила сигарету. Рудбой не надеялся, что та ответит, заметно было, что она не только не пыталась завести разговор, но и всеми силами хочет избежать его внимания. Если бы он не был сейчас в таком ебанутом состоянии, то наверное бы обиделся. Обычно тёлочки реагировали на него прямо противоположно, и чаще именно он делал им одолжение, а не наоборот. Но сейчас он почему-то очень быстро смирился с тем фактом, что эта не такая, как другие, и бегать за ней придётся ему, причём скорее всего в буквальном смысле. А девчонка вдруг фыркнула.

— Всратый подкат, — выдала она, — иди ка ты со своим красноречием тупых малолеток клеить, заебал.

Рудбоя аж подбросило. Никогда, ни одна тёлочка не отшивала его настолько нагло. Он сам бывал грубоват и с ленивым пренебрежением позволял им вешаться на него, а эта нахамила и даже глазом не моргнула! Вот тебе и «домашняя крошка». Зато после своеобразного ментального пенделя, который отвесила ему деваха, он немного пришёл в себя. То есть очарование не прошло, она даже стала нравиться ему ещё больше за норов, но зато чувствовать себя ебучим телёнком Рудбой точно перестал. Привычно выбил сигарету из пачки и, прикурив, спросил:

— Значит, тебя исключительно интеллектуалы вставляют?

Та как-то странно на него посмотрела, допила свою текилу и тяжело вздохнула.

— Главное, чтобы выкупали.

Рудбой улыбнулся и щёлкнул пальцами:

— Ещё текилу.

Своё пиво он пока не допил, временами даже забывал хлебнуть из стакана, уж больно девочка хороша оказалась, и упустить её не хотелось. А та снова тихо фыркнула, но напиток приняла.

— Почему я раньше тебя тут не видел? — поинтересовался он. — Я так-то всех здесь знаю.

— Может, не туда смотрел? — хмыкнула она и закинула ногу на ногу, а он снова залип. Стройные ножки обтягивали явно не колготки, а чулки: слишком тонким и прозрачным был капрон телесного цвета. Его частенько приглашали пофоткать для глянцевых журналов, и он по уши насмотрелся, во что одевались фотомодели, так что толк в женском шмоте знал не понаслышке. А тонкие чулки с широкими ажурными подвязками его пиздец как штырили. Возможно, под этим маленьким платьицем ничего нет, максимум, крохотные стринги, которые в идеале ничего не скрывают. Он даже на секунду представил, как его ладонь гладит худощавые голые бёдра и...

Буйство фантазии настолько разыгралось, что Рудбой опять громко сглотнул и из последних сил постарался прогнать такие притягательные картинки из своей головы. Девушка тем временем молча попивала коктейль и слегка обмахивалась одним концом шарфа.

— Душно здесь, — сразу нашёлся он, — если хочешь, можем пересесть за столик, там окно есть.

Девушка зыркнула на него, и Рудбой уже подумал, что она его сейчас точно отошьёт и уйдёт, потому что его от этого быстрого взгляда как ножом по груди полоснули, аж дыхание перехватило. Но та медленно соскользнула с высокого стула и снисходительно кивнула:

— Ладно, веди.

В «Семнашке» было только одно-единственное окно, сделанное в форме иллюминатора, и на столике, который стоял рядом с ним, всегда маячила табличка: «Бронь». Столик прикрывал большой фикус в кадке, который визуально отделял это место от всего бара, поэтому столиком пользовались либо работники бара, либо Рудбой с Мироном, когда гудели здесь с компанией. Мирон занимал место в углу за фикусом и таким образом избегал излишнего внимания. Рудбой точно знал, что сейчас этот столик пустовал, и, забрав своё пиво, смело двинул вперёд. Он сначала даже хотел предложить девчонке руку, чтобы проводить до места, но почему-то сразу понял, что его тут же пошлют на хуй, поэтому не стал рисковать, а просто шёл, не оглядываясь.

Окно было распахнуто настежь, и девчонка, облегчённо выдохнув, присела как раз на то место, где любил сидеть Мирон. Рудбой ухмыльнулся. Дело в том, что вздумай она сесть лицом к залу — ему бы пришлось либо падать напротив нее, а это другой край углового дивана, либо неловко пролезать между диваном и пресловутым столом. Но она села в угол, и он довольно шлёпнулся рядом. Та, видимо, поняла, что изначально выбрала неправильный вариант размещения и теперь оказалась практически зажатой, и тут же несильно, но ощутимо заехала ему кулаком в плечо:

— Так, осади, дядь! А то, я смотрю, ты меня мысленно уже раздел и выеб.

Рудбой смущённо кашлянул и немного отодвинулся, но руку за её спиной всё же протянул, положил на диван. Девчонка скосила на неё взгляд, снова вздохнула, но промолчала.

В это время у Рудбоя заиграл телефон. Звонил Лёха, который зло заорал в трубку, что его на Невском подрезал какой-то гондон и расхуячил ему бампер, так что они ждут ГИБДДшников и он вряд ли уже приедет сегодня. Они забились на завтра, и Рудбой отключился, положил мобильный на стол.

На заставке мобильного был мироновский кот, которого Рудбой обожал и часто фотографировал или снимал на камеру.

Увидев фото, девушка впервые за весь вечер улыбнулась, а у Рудбоя уже в который раз дёрнулся кадык. Потому что эта скупая улыбка была такой очаровательной, такой настоящей.

— О, — почему-то удивилась она, — тебе нравятся котики?

— Ага, — кивнул тот, — они прикольные.

— Это твой? — девушка выглядела заинтересованной.

— К сожалению, нет, его зовут Лил Хесус, это кот моего друга, — он ткнул в галерею и, найдя снимки, показал ей, — всё собираюсь завести, но как-то не получается.

— А у меня есть Гриша, — вдруг ответила та, — он пиздец какой зачётный котик.

Они долго обсуждали котов, выяснилось, что у обоих прямо патологическая слабость к этим животным. Потом девчонка продолжила смотреть все фотки подряд и, узнав, что большинство из них Рудбой сделал сам и что он профессиональный фотограф, заявила:

— А ничего так у тебя получается.

От былого напряжения не осталось и следа, они оживлённо болтали о всякой ерунде и ржали. У девчонки оказалось неплохое чувство юмора, и она по-прежнему не кокетничала и не строила ему глазки, что заводило его только сильнее. Наконец, решившись, он осторожно провёл ладонью по её ноге от подола платья до колена. Внимательно посмотрел, как бы спрашивая разрешения. Девчонка слегка дёрнулась, прикусила нижнюю губу — и Рудбой сорвался. Он быстро притянул её к себе, прошептал:

— Пиздец, откуда ты только взялась такая?

Но поцеловать не успел, та сама прижалась к его губам своими. Совсем невинно, так даже малолетки сейчас уже, наверное, не лижутся. Только его всё равно по всем нервным окончаниям переебало, и он дёрнул её к себе на колени. А девчонка неожиданно так засосала его губы, что тихий и протяжный стон вырвался сам по себе. Такого острого возбуждения он ещё никогда не испытывал, член сразу встал, как по команде.

Девчонка вдруг подскочила с колен.

— Блядь, мне надо в туалет, — пробормотала она и, резво протиснувшись между диваном и столом, умчалась в сторону сортира. Рудбой остался сидеть, хлопая глазами, он ни хера не догонял, куда та так быстро подорвалась, только бездумно пялился в зал.

Минут через десять стало ясно, что она не придёт. Его банально кинули! Он ещё долго сидел за столом, потягивая тёплое пиво, и до мельчайших подробностей вспоминал прошедший вечер. Вернулся домой злой и расстроенный, долго метался по квартире и, наконец решив, что наизнанку вывернется, но найдёт её, завалился спать.

* * *

Утро началось не с кофе. Вчера, сбежав от Рудбоя, Ваня на стрессняке не спал почти всю ночь, дымя на кухне, как паровоз, и методично накидываясь всем, что нашлось в доме с хоть какими-то градусами. Поэтому момент, как он собственно отрубился, помнил весьма смутно. Теперь чьи-то руки бесцеремонно трясли его, а отвратительно бодрый голос орал прямо над ухом:

— Ваня, блядь! Фаллен, алё, просыпайся! Ты только погляди, это же охуеть!..

Ваня застонал, не открывая глаз и обхватывая руками гудящую голову.

— Слав, ну чё ты орёшь-то, — простонал страдальчески и облизнул пересохшие губы. — Свали, блядь, не видишь, человек умирает. Хули я так нажрался... Сука, сейчас мозг через уши вытечет.

В руку ему тут же понятливо сунули прохладный стакан с шипучей водичкой — то ли минералка, то ли алкозельцер, похрен, Ваня благодарно замычал, жадно выхлебав всё до дна. Открыл один глаз, покосился вверх, прямо в лицо нависающего над ним Славки. Тот тряс мобильником и выглядел таким обалдевшим, что у Вани всё похмелье разом отступило.

— Чё? — спросил он.

— Поздравляю, ты проснулся знаменитым, — пропел тот, ехидно ухмыляясь. Ваня похолодел. Неужели кто-то срисовал, что вчерашняя тёлка, клеящая в баре Рудбоя — это Ваня, нафоткал компромата и слил в сеть? Пиздец, а поцелуй тоже? Поцелуй...

— Сука! — завыл Ваня. — Блядь!

Отчётливо вспомнился не только дурацкий поцелуй, но и собственный стояк, когда он сидел на рудбоевских коленках, как последняя поблядушка, и сосался. И чужой вставший хуй жопой тоже вполне так отчётливо чувствовал. Не приснилось ему. Твою мать, что ж он натворил-то? Он же готов был с Рудбоем трахнуться прямо там. А кто-то засёк!

Ваня выхватил из рук у Славки мобилу, уткнулся в экран...

И охренел. Протёр глаза, снова посмотрел на Славку, словно спрашивая взглядом — не мерещится ли ему?

— Что это? — спросил почти беспомощно. — Что за хрень, Слав?

— Ты мне скажи, — хмыкнул тот и присел на край кровати.

— Откуда я знаю?!

Ваня торопливо заводил пальцем по экрану, листая ленты соцсетей, вгляделся в мелькающие перед глазами многочисленные перепосты с одним-единственным объявлением. Оно было везде, от него рябило в глазах.

«Девушка в чёрном платье и красном шарфе, с которой мы познакомились вчера в баре "1703″! Если ты читаешь это — напиши в личку, буду ждать!»

— Пиздец, — заключил Ваня. Болезненно улыбнулся, потирая виски. — Вот это шутканули, дядь.

— Эта херня несётся по сети, как бешеная, — сообщил Слава, забирая у Вани свой телефон и влипая взглядом в экран. — Прямо флешмоб какой-то, с утра наблюдаю. Что будешь делать?

Ваня поморщился.

— Ничего, — сообщил немного мрачнее, чем хотел. — Я спор выиграл, так что готовься идти к жиду и признаваться в своих светлых чувствах.

— А Охра?

— На хуй Охру, — нарочито бодро отмахнулся тот. — Ну, переебало дядю от клёвой тёлки, чё теперь, я ж не виноват, что я такой охуенный. Ничего, поищет и забудет. Он, наверное, вообще всю эту хуйню по пьяни замутил. «Тёлка»-то непростая оказалась, самому Рудбою не дала, — он хмыкнул, — вот он и психует.

— Не расскажешь ему?

— Ты ебанулся, что ли, дядь? — искренне удивился Ваня. Зевнул и неохотно заворочался, выбираясь из кровати, раз уж проснулся, потащился к двери — насущные проблемы вроде отлить-умыться-позавтракать волновали его куда сильнее, чем обычная дичь в инете. То есть, он смутно догадывался, что дичь не совсем обычная — Рудбой, насколько Ваня знал, ни в жизнь бы не стал гоняться за какой-то незнакомой девкой, даже и обломавшей его с сексом, не в его характере. Но Ваня всё равно не мог себя заставить отнестись к этому дерьму серьёзно.

Ну правда, цирк на колёсиках. Хрен знает, что там в башку этому идиоту стукнуло, что он додумался вывесить своё объявление — максимально тупое, кстати! — но Ваня был уверен, что уже завтра всё заглохнет и сойдёт на нет.

Но пока он приводил себя в порядок и лениво цеплял вилкой какую-то еду со сковородки, смутный червячок беспокойства всё-таки ворочался внутри, лишая аппетита, настроения и душевного похуизма. Может, из-за стресса? Не каждый день переодеваешься в бабу и клеишь пиздатого мужика. И... уж тем более не каждый день осознаёшь наутро, что не прочь бы с этим мужиком продолжить.

Стало тошно. И чем больше Ваня приходил в себя, тем сильнее хотелось обратно в похмелье — там хотя бы все проблемы простые и понятные, а не вот это всё. Он в досаде отбросил вилку, треснул кулаком по столу. Ну вот как так-то? Притворяться дальше не имело смысла: ему, блядь, понравилось вчера. Не в бабских шмотках рассекать, конечно, а... вообще. Общаться с Рудбоем.

— Сука, — тихо процедил Ваня под нос. Ну, кто же знал, что этот блядский Оксимиронов подпевала окажется таким... нормальным? Не просто нормальным — охуенным.

Вот так вот, Ваня. Справедливость, блядь, форева: хотел поиметь Рудбоя, а поимел сам себя.

Ещё и кипиш в интернете, объявление дебильное. Ваня снова залез в сеть, потыкался там-сям, поскроллил страницы. Славка был прав: флешмоб а-ля «Принцесса, найдись, я твой принц!» распространялся со скоростью вирусной заразы, буквально нигде уже невозможно было не наткнуться на эту хуйню хоть разок. И, разумеется, тонны обсуждений под каждым постом: фанаты, хейтеры, случайные мимокроки — все просто жаждали знать, что за таинственная незнакомка херакнула сердце их кумира, поэтому ванговали напропалую.

Ваня подпёр кулаком подбородок, пялясь на это пожарище в комментах, ткнулся было в пару веток, но сразу сбежал, не выдержав идиотизма. Жесть. Кажется, он сильно погорячился, когда уверял, что к завтрашнему утру всё утихнет. А ему-то теперь что делать? Не сознаваться же, что он и есть та самая «принцесса», это уж совсем зашквар, даже для него. Ване было абсолютно пофиг, что подумают подписчики, но что подумает Рудбой?

К своему огромному изумлению (и огромной досаде), Ваня понял, что вот на это ему не пофиг. И объясняться, особенно на эту тему, он не согласен даже под дулом пистолета, просто вот сразу на хуй. Значит, остаётся одно — перетерпеть и забыть. В конце концов, они пересеклись-то всего на один вечер, это сущая ерунда. А любви с первого взгляда не существует. И со второго тоже.

* * *

Вот уже неделю Славка маялся. Он чувствовал себя стрёмно, даже слегка виноватым — ведь именно из-за него Ванька вписался в тот спор, а потом всё пошло наперекосяк. Это не сразу стало понятно, поначалу-то всё шло заебись, лучше не придумать. Когда Ваньку наряжали, было прикольно, и в баре вроде норм пошло, как по писаному. Славка аж присвистывал, наблюдая, как легко и непринуждённо его бро клеит этого заносчивого мудака из окситабора. Тот сразу поплыл, слюнями всю стойку бара залил, и Слава в очередной раз восхитился Ванькиным проститустким талантам.

Хотя нет, проститутским — это не то. Ещё в квартире, на последнем этапе, когда Ванька, уже полностью переодетый и накрашенный, весь такой в образе выплыл в комнату, они там все рты пооткрывали, до чего круто получилось. Он выглядел так, что над Рудбоем даже заочно поглумиться не получалось. Наверное, в Ваньке умер актёр. Или актриса, хуй разберёшь.

Славка рассеянно кинул в кружку с дымящимся чаем подсохшую дольку лимона, криво усмехнулся. Если бы и дальше всё продолжалось так весело! В какой-то момент он понял, что больше не видит сладкую парочку у стойки, беспокойно заозирался — что, если Рудбой раскрыл подставу? Он и в рожу уебать может, вон какой бычара, не меньше Славки. А Ванька, хоть и вполне способен за себя постоять, но пока в своих платьях-каблуках распутается, Рудбой его десять раз ушатает. Он выхватил телефон, намереваясь плюнуть на конспирацию и позвонить, но тот вовремя пиликнул коротким сигналом. В телеге висело от Ваньки: «ТЫ ПРОИГРАЛ». И смайлик. Славка ухмыльнулся: кажется, всё нормально. Потусовался ещё немного, вкинул пару шотов и в конце концов свалил.

А утром началось... это. Кошмар, ужас и начало конца, хотя тогда они этого ещё не осознали. Ванька, возможно, не осознаёт и сейчас, но вряд ли — судя по стабильно кислой физиономии и убитому виду. И ясно как день, что дело вовсе не во всём этом пиздеце, так и продолжающем гулять по виртуальным просторам.

Флешмоб про «принцессу» не только не сдох, но и активно набирал обороты, и, если подумать, это тоже становилось уже не смешно. Совсем там, что ли, этот Охра шифером потёк? Мало что взбаламутил всю сеть, так и продолжает до сих пор баламутить. Видать, знатно его вштырило. И это бы хуйня, Славке вообще насрать, если б не один моментик: Ваньку тоже вштырило. Уж это-то Славке, как пидору со стажем, невооружённым глазом было видно. Тот, правда, упорно не признавался, а при любых попытках обсудить проблему, хамил и огрызался, уверяя, что ему глубоко похуй. А вот Славке было не похуй. Особенно на друга, который из весёлого и по-хорошему упоротого чувака превращался в унылое говно с несчастным взглядом и запавшими глазами.

Дни шли, Ванька депрессовал, сети кипели, узел затягивался, и Славка решился на последний способ. В конце концов, пресловутый спор он проиграл, а долги надо отдавать. Вот и отдаст, заодно попробует кое-что.

* * *

Связаться с Оксимироном напрямую было делом почти нереальным. Славка поставил на уши всех, кого смог, но нужный номер всё-таки раздобыл — и тут же набрал.

С первого раза трубку не взяли, но он упрямо продолжал долбиться, опасаясь, что его вот-вот заблокируют и придётся искать другой способ. В конце концов не выдержал, сам отключился и написал в личку, хотя и предпочитал важные вопросы решать при живом общении. Когда есть что сказать — надо и говорить вслух, а не шухериться по приваткам, вот его принцип.

Он долго тупил в экран, по десять раз набирал и стирал текст, пытаясь подобрать такие формулировки, чтобы высокомерный еврейский гад хотя бы до конца дочитал, а не кинул сразу в ЧС. В конце концов, отправил и вытер пот со лба. Напряжённо замер, выжидая пару минут, снова надавил кнопку вызова. В этот раз на звонок ответили сразу.

— Ну? — раздался в трубке резковатый голос. — У тебя минута, Гнойный, мне срать, как ты в неё уложишься. И если я выясню, что ты...

— Если будешь пиздеть, точно не уложусь, — буркнул тот. Выждал немного — не соизволит ли сиятельный отец всея рурэпа на том конце связи спизднуть ещё что-то важное, не дождался и кивнул сам себе: начало неплохое. Он прочистил горло, набрал в лёгкие воздуха. — Я, в принципе, всё тебе написал, но могу и повторить: у меня есть инфа по тёлке, которую ищет Охра.

Тот помолчал.

— Как я пойму, что ты не врёшь?

— Пруфы тоже с собой, так что всё честно, без наебалова. Но покажу только при встрече. Всё не бесплатно, ты же понимаешь, у меня есть условия.

— Кто бы сомневался, — неожиданно фыркнул тот. — Значит, так, Гнойный: либо ты здесь и сейчас говоришь, что знаешь, либо пошёл на хуй.

Славка даже опешил от такого напора.

— Воу-воу, полегче, — гнусаво протянул он. — Вы глухой, что ли, Мирон Яныч? М-да, старость не радость. Я же сказал — только при личной встрече. Всё скажу, гадом буду, не пизжу. Это не телефонный разговор, жидяра ты мой ненаглядный...

— Так, всё, — перебил его тот. Славка даже обиделся — вот звезда, ёбаный в рот, сразу видно, шнобель задрал до небес, того и гляди от ЧСВ распухнет. Тот продолжал: — Знаешь, Гнойный, я, конечно, понимаю, кто ты есть, и не питал иллюзий насчёт тебя, просто вопрос: на хуя? Троллить у тебя и так неплохо получается, на хуя меня от дел отрывать? Номер мой где-то выкопать, звонить, херню нести? Только чтобы я послушал твой гнусавый голос? Так запиши очередной видос, зачем напрягаться...

— Ты ж видос не посмотрел бы, — на автомате ляпнул Славка и прикусил язык.

— Как ты заебал, — почти устало вздохнул тот. — Мало тебе на меня в сетях говниться, ты ещё и сюда залез, Ваню приплёл. Всё, Гнойный, концерт окончен, шутка удалась, мамкин Петросян, теперь вали на хуй.

— Но... — начал Славка и осёкся: связь прервалась. Вот и поговорили. Он закатил глаза, хмыкнул, ловя себя на том, что разговор не оставил неприятного осадка, и поспешно уткнулся в экран: скорее всего, его сейчас забанят, надо успеть кое-что.

— Блядь, Фаллен, только ради тебя, будешь должен по гроб, мудила, — сосредоточенно пробормотал он под нос, отправляя очередное послание: «ПЕРЕДУМАЕШЬ ЗВОНИ, ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЕ В СИЛЕ. ИНФА СОТКА БЛЯ БУДУ». Застыл, не моргая, и облегчённо выдохнул, когда внизу под текстом появились две галочки. Прочитал-таки, козёл лысый. И сразу заблокировал.

Славка усмехнулся, откладывая телефон. Теперь всё зависит от его императорского величества: так сильно он о своих друзьях печётся или наглый пиздёж. Но что-то подсказывало, что носатый гад перезвонит. Остынет, успокоится, и через пару дней выйдет на связь. Конечно, он мудак зазвездившийся, но не упустит даже малейшего шанса помочь другу, а без помощи тот свою ебаную «принцессу» может хоть сто лет искать, не найдёт. Все будут страдать: Охра из-за Вани, Ваня из-за Охры, Оксимирон — за друга, и только он, Славка, как добрая фея-крёстная, устроит всем хэппи-энд. И себе заодно.

* * *

С телефонного разговора с Гнойным прошло уже дня четыре, но Мирон по-прежнему не знал, что делать. Если в последние месяцы Ваня был вялым и ко всему безразличным, то после встречи с этой девчонкой в него словно черти вселились. Он искал её без устали. Рвалась одна ниточка — и он удивительным образом находил другую, когда и она ни к чему не приводила, он отыскивал следующую. Это уже начало попахивать одержимостью.

Нужно было готовиться к туру, и Мирон вовсю строчил новые тексты, чаще всего по ночам, Порчи придумывал как всегда охуенные биты, Женечка до хрипоты срывала голос, улаживая все возникающие вопросы по туру, и только Ваня не принимал в этом никакого участия, занятый поисками. Не то чтобы Мирона тревожило, что тот не выучит текст — в этом плане Ваня был намного педантичнее его самого и все слова всегда знал назубок, но видеть, как из раза в раз он терпит поражение, Мирон был уже просто не в силах. Он даже пытался вытащить его на вписку, но Ваня отстранённо пошатался с полчаса по чужой квартире и незаметно слинял домой. Вернее, в «Семнашку». На вписке была масса тёлочек, выбирай не хочу, только Ваню никто не зацепил. Он теперь каждый вечер проводил в баре, ждал её. Но эта таинственная девчонка так ни разу больше и не появилась.

Мирон то крыл матом пропавшую деваху, то жалел Ваню, то надеялся, что та всё же найдётся. Пытался игнорить сообщение Гнойного, но наконец понял, что инфа, которой якобы владел этот долбоёб, — единственное, за что ещё можно уцепиться. Связываться с Гнойным ох как не хотелось, но другого выхода он так и не нашёл.

Вздохнув, Мирон набрал сохранённый на всякий случай номер.

— О-о! — ответили ему почти сразу. — Сам Мирон Яныч до нас, смердов, снизошёл! Какими это судьбами?

Вот почему этот дебил не мог нормально общаться? Ничего вроде такого не сказал, а у Мирона сложилось стойкое ощущение, что тот его собственными же именем-отчеством оскорбил.

— Завали и слушай, — буркнул Мирон в трубку, — через час, кафе «Подвал бродячей собаки», Итальянская четыре. И помни, Гнойный, если про инфу наёб, лучше тебе сразу эмигрировать на ПМЖ в Антарктиду, иначе достану и пиздюлями ты не отделаешься.

— Идите-ка вы на хуй, ваше величество, — лениво протянул тот, — я за свой базар конкретно отвечаю.

И отключился. Мирон снова вздохнул и покачал головой.

* * *

Он минут двадцать сидел за столиком и раздражённо барабанил пальцами по столешнице, когда Гнойный всё же соизволил появиться. Если честно, Мирон уже и не надеялся.

— Ну пиздец, — тихо пробормотал тот, приземляясь напротив и оглядывая помещение, — ничего попроще выбрать не мог или ваше императорское величество абы куда не ходит? Эстетический вкус не позволяет?

Мирон закатил глаза: прийти не успел, а уже бесит.

— У меня встреча здесь через полчаса, только в другом зале, так что к делу.

Гнойный поморщился, явно чем-то смущённый, почесал затылок и выдал:

— Короче, та тёлочка, на которую запал Рудбой, совсем не тёлочка.

— Не понял, — начал приподниматься Мирон, — в каком смысле, не тёлочка?

— В прямом. Это Фаллен был.

Мирон уставился на него гневным взглядом. Вот почему он всегда оказывался прав насчёт Гнойного? Ну хотя бы раз этот долбоёб удивил его, но нет, видимо, совсем уж несбыточная мечта.

— Пиздец, — выматерился он с досадой, — вот ведь знал, что всё это развод.

Он поморщился, как от зубной боли, и мысленно обозвал себя дебилом, что повёлся. Откуда этот недоумок мог что-то знать? Просто желание в очередной раз подобраться к нему поближе и задеть побольнее.

— Всё, я ухожу, — рыкнул Мирон и уже поднялся из-за стола, но Гнойный вдруг ухватил его за рукав куртки:

— Бля, буду, не наёбываю! — и что-то в его взгляде заставило Мирона вернуться на своё место. — Мы пока его марафетили и девчачий шмот подбирали, фотали всё время.

Он положил перед Мироном свой мобильный, открытый на нужной папке. На первой фотке Фаллен, весь взъерошенный, с накрашенными глазами и улыбкой маньяка, на другой он уже в каком-то блядском красном платье с огромным декольте, но сидело оно на нём вкривь и вкось, несуразно совсем. Мирон смотрел фотку за фоткой и потихоньку закипал. Как Ванька, блядь, не увидел, что это не тёлочка вовсе, да тут любой даже под кайфом разницу заметил бы! Он всё листал, хотя смотреть дальше, наверное, не имело смысла, и вдруг ему попался снимок, сделанный в «Семнашке».

От изумления Мирон чуть рот не открыл. Даже точно уже зная, что никакой тёлочки не было, только ублюдочный дружок Гнойного, он не мог поверить, что сидевшая с Ваней девочка — это он. Та и вправду была хороша. В голове неприятно щёлкнуло, что будь он на Ванином месте, стопудов повёлся бы. Девочка один в один в его, Мирона, вкусе: худощавая, но при этом не анорексичка, и рост подходящий, выше среднего. А ещё было в ней что-то такое, что притягивало внимание, не давало равнодушно пройти мимо. И платье другое — элегантное, но не пошлое, и никакой несуразности, ничего, что так покоробило Мирона на первых снимках. Стопроцентное попадание в образ. Теперь он понимал Ваню, сам бы наверняка тоже искать начал. Но как ему рассказать обо всём, что выяснил, Мирон не знал.

— Гнойный, — поднял он на него нечитаемый взгляд, — ебать тебя в рот вместе с твоим отмороженным Антихайпом! Вы там совсем, что ли, все с кукухой распрощались или обдолбались в ноль? На хуя, блядь, вы этого обмудка к Ване подослали, а?

— Да не парься ты, — усмехнулся тот, забирая телефон. Эта ситуация его явно забавляла, но и одновременно смущала, — мы с Фалленом забились... Короче, сможет он в женском шмотье чувака закадрить или нет, а Охра просто под руку подвернулся. Кто же знал, что твой «самостоятельный монстр» окажется таким чувствительным мальчиком.

— Ебланы-ы, — чуть не провыл Мирон, упираясь лбом в сложенные на столе руки. Он жопой чувствовал, что Гнойный от него что-то ещё скрыл, но разбираться не было ни желания, ни времени. — Какие же вы ебланы-ы. Убил бы пидорасов. Как я Ване скажу, что его пропавшая красотка — вовсе не девочка, а ебанутый хуй с горы? Вернее, из Антихайпа! У нас тур на носу, а из-за ваших выкрутасов он сейчас окончательно в депрессняк скатится, просто пиздец, мать вашу!

— Переигрываете, Мирон Яныч, — ухмыльнувшись, нагло заявил тот, — ох, переигрываете. Слышал я, что так горячо любимый вами Охра и по девочкам не прочь, и по мальчикам.

— Отъебись! — рявкнул Мирон. — Я смотрю, ты до хуя знаешь? Непонятно только, каким боком тебя Ванина ориентация касается? Мало что ты нос в моё грязное бельё вечно суёшь, так теперь ещё и на моих друзей переключился?

— Да кому оно надо! — взбрыкнул вдруг Гнойный. — Мне вообще похуй на тебя и на твоих прихлебал, но проблема в том, что не один Рудбой повёлся, Фаллен тоже в него, кажется, вкрашнулся, бля буду, так и есть, хоть он и не хочет говорить об этом. А вот его нестабильное состояние меня сильно заботит.

Мирон снова закатил глаза, теперь уже совсем не представляя, как разрулить весь этот долбоебизм.

— Может, мы их вместе сведём? — предложил Гнойный. Точнее, впервые за весь этот разговор из-под маски Гнойного показался Слава Карелин, парень, который искренне переживал за своего друга.

— Не знаю, — отмахнулся Мирон, — надо подумать, только у меня уже времени нет. Там люди серьёзные ждут, — и не прощаясь вышел из-за стола. Направился в другой зал для встречи со спонсорами, спиной чувствуя недовольство Гнойного, но он не соврал, время и вправду поджимало. И вдруг его осенило: а ведь Гнойный-то предложил, наверное, единственно-правильный выход.

Мирон вернулся.

— Забыл сказать, — он окинул Гнойного нарочито-безразличным взглядом, — Ваня каждый вечер тусуется в «Семнашке», всё надеется, что она придёт.

Наконец покидая это место, он решил, что раз в Антихайпе сотворили такую ебаназию, пусть теперь сами и расхлёбывают, а он Ване по-любому этой хуйни рассказать не сможет, язык, блядь, не повернётся. Но если тот окончательно в депрессухе зависнет, он Гнойного наизнанку вывернет и выебет.

* * *

— Ещё, — Рудбой хмуро кивнул бармену, заказывая очередной шот, и отрешённо отметил, что сидеть каждый вечер и накидываться в баре у него уже вошло в привычку. Так и до алкоголизма недалеко. Но останавливаться Рудбой пока не планировал: тошно было и обидно. Он никак не мог понять, что тогда сделал не так? Вроде девчонка прямо его не отшила, даже поцеловала сама. Тогда что? Поняла, что Рудбой недостаточно хорош для неё, и смылась?

Он опрокинул в себя виски, грохнул рюмкой о стойку. Что значит «недостаточно хорош»? Он, конечно, не идеал, но и не на помойке себя нашёл, к тому же интерес в свой адрес всегда улавливал чётко, как физический, так и любой другой. Чуял, блядь. Так вот у той незнакомки он, интерес, точно был. Подумать только, он даже не знает её имени, так она его заморочила, заболтала, закружила, стерва, пикаперша хренова. Рудбой снова разозлился.

Все эти дни он пребывал поочерёдно в двух состояниях — то злился, что выставил себя таким придурком, то грустил, потому что девочка всё-таки классная была. Умная, смешливая и котиков любит. Чем больше Рудбой вспоминал её, тем идеальнее она становилась в его голове, он уже ни о чём думать не мог. Мирон его тормошил, предлагал найти девочек ещё лучше, съездить куда-нибудь на выходные, пинал на работу — ничего не помогало, на внешнюю жизнь Рудбой забил большой хуй. А потому апатично набирался каждый вечер тут в беспонтовой надежде встретить свою «принцессу», как окрестили её в сетях. Хоть в глаза ей посмотреть и выдать пару ласковых за то, что кинула и даже не предупредила. Нельзя же так с парнями, парни тоже люди.

Совсем рядом вдруг громко засмеялись, кто-то заулюлюкал, засвистел.

— Отвали, дядь, чё ты привязался! — послышался знакомый хрипловатый голос.

Рудбой встрепенулся, закрутил головой, пытаясь найти хозяйку голоса, но высокой стройной фигурки нигде не обнаружил, хмыкнул невесело — кажется, всё, допился, глюки словил.

Неподалёку тусила большая компания. Рудбой вдруг узнал того утырка со «СловоСпб», Гнойного — это с ним же у Мирона скоро баттл? Бля, ну и дылда он вживую. Тяжело Мирону придётся, наверное. Когда соперник выше тебя — это дополнительное моральное давление. Впрочем, какая разница, всё равно Мирон его разъебёт, иначе и быть не может. Рудбой снова покосился на компанию.

Около Гнойного тёрся какой-то худой парень в бейсболке и тёмных, несмотря на и без того царящий в баре полумрак, очках. Взгляд невольно прошёлся по нему, от ног в новеньких кроссах, до толстовки, задержался на чокере на бледной шее. Пожав плечами, Рудбой хотел уже отвернуться и продолжить свой одинокий алкотур, но внезапно нахмурился: что-то в этом парне показалось неуловимо знакомым. Жест, манеры, то ли взмах руки, то ли поворот головы... Так и не сообразив, он раздражённо щёлкнул пальцами бармену, делая очередной заказ. Но сам всё продолжал коситься на странного парня. Как магнитом тот его притягивал, Рудбой даже забыл на мгновение про свою «принцессу», чего с ним за эти дни ни разу не случалось.

Непонятное чувство то и дело накатывало, как на картинках-головоломках, когда пялишься на бессмысленные узоры, пытаясь увидеть зашифрованный рисунок, и в упор не видишь. Пока. Но что Рудбой точно знал: в какой-то момент изображение само собой начинает складываться, и вот уже перед глазами не дурацкие однотонные линии, а то, что и хотел. Главное, не останавливаться, продолжать смотреть. Рудбой и смотрел — уже почти в открытую. Парень — Фаллен, точно, Рудбой вспомнил, хоть и толком ничего о нём не слышал, кроме того, что это лучший дружок Гнойного, — кажется, заметил такое пристальное внимание к своей персоне, поёжился, кинул пару раз непонятные взгляды и машинально потянулся к своему чокеру, подцепил пальцем, отодвинул, словно тот его душил.

Гнойный сунул ему в руки стакан с пивом, наклонился, что-то шепча в ухо. Фаллен криво улыбнулся, показывая зубы.

— Иди ты на хуй, дядь, — донеслось до Рудбоя. — Всратый подкат. — Он отсалютовал стаканом и сделал несколько крупных глотков, запрокидывая голову.

Рудбою как поленом по затылку прилетело, он выпучил глаза. Нет, не может быть! Не может. Но... Чокер. «Дядь». «Всратый подкат». Знакомый до боли жест с запрокинутой головой. И всё остальное — улыбка, голос, интонации. Картинка, наконец, проступила, головоломка сошлась.

Но лучше бы не сходилась. Потому что. Это. Блядь. Был. Он! Фаллен! Этот гондон — и есть та самая тёлка, по которой Рудбой убивается вторую неделю, как полный лошара?! Ну, блядь! Забавно, смешно, аж обосраться! Но почему-то у него не возникло ни единого сомнения. Просто сразу понял — Фаллен. И всё встало на свои места.

Рудбой почувствовал себя таким униженным, что кулаки сжались сами собой, а от бешенства на секунду в глазах темно стало. Он медленно поднялся на ноги, стараясь держать себя в руках. Здесь полно людей. Нельзя убивать публично. Нет. Надо подождать. Надо подловить этого сучонка, когда он останется один — и вот тогда уже прихлопнуть без свидетелей.

Через час его терпение было вознаграждено: Фаллен наконец-то попёрся на улицу покурить не в сопровождении Гнойного или друзей, а в полном одиночестве. Выждав минуту, Рудбой двинул следом. Едва переступив порог, огляделся, пошёл за угол — и сразу увидел объект, прибавил шагу, подлетел, схватил за грудки, вжимая в стену и молча смотря.

Фаллен не выглядел удивлённым. Замер, даже не пытаясь вырываться, усмехнулся непонятно, не с превосходством, а наоборот, как-то криво, будто зуб болит.

— Вот и встретились, дядь, — сказал и странно вздохнул. — Что, говорят, скучал ты по мне?

— Заткнись, — малость опешив от такой реакции — всё-таки, этот тип совершенно непредсказуемый, этого у него не отнять, хоть тёлка он, хоть мужик, — Рудбой тряхнул его снова, вдавил в стену сильнее. — Что, мудила, без охраны своей выперся? Расслабился, решил, что всё можно? Зря. Вот теперь поговорим.

Тот поморщился, скосил глаза вниз.

— Да уж, поговорим, — просипел задушенно и кашлянул, потом продолжил немного несвязно: — Ты меня в баре взглядом так прожигал, чуть дыру не проделал. Что, дядь, сильно бомбит, да? Вижу, сильно. Не думал, кстати, что ты догадаешься. И хуй бы вышел сюда, но заебало, веришь? А тут ещё Славка зудит и зудит, как сыпь на жопе: поговори с ним, поговори, чё ты теряешь. Ты ему приплатил, что ли? Или так просто спелись?

Он мрачно хмыкнул и пошевелился, пытаясь дотянуться рукой до кармана, посмотрел выразительно, безмолвно прося ослабить хватку, но Рудбой мотнул головой, уже сам не зная, что делать. То, как Фаллен держался, обескураживало. Рудбой-то думал, что тот не упустит случая поглумиться над ним — ну а что, такой козырь в руках, закадрил в виде девки и свалил, чем не повод поржать.

Однако тот не выглядел ни весёлым, ни довольным, и Рудбою уже не хотелось придушить этого придурка, как всего десять минут назад. Теперь хотелось разобраться. Ну и в бубен настучать, это уж само собой. Он всё-таки опустил руки, поняв, что никуда Фаллен убегать не собирается. Тот покрутил головой, разминая шею (Рудбой снова залип взглядом на блядском чокере, мысленно выругался), достал сигареты, прикурил, задумчиво выдыхая дым.

— Ну? — спросил, глядя в сторону. — Ты поговорить хотел, ну так говори, хули сиськи мнёшь.

Рудбой невольно усмехнулся, приходя в себя.

— Сиськи — это по твоей части, правда, Фаллен? — сказал вкрадчиво и намекающе приподнял бровь. Тот зыркнул исподлобья, но промолчал, и Рудбой заговорил уже нормально: — Ладно, с тобой объясняться — только время тратить. Скажи только одно: зачем?

Фаллен упорно молчал и курил, то и дело кривя губы.

— Чё молчишь, язык-то вынь из жопы и скажи уже что-нибудь, — Рудбой щелчком отшвырнул от себя сигарету и тут же прикурил следующую. — Или ты пиздливый только когда девка? Я спросил, на хуя ты всё это устроил? Поиздеваться? Поржать? Что не смеёшься тогда, падла, смейся, шутка-то удалась прям на ура.

Тот прищурился, тоже отбрасывая докуренную сигарету, оскалился, выразительно поднимая брови.

— Удалась, не то слово, дядь, — прогнусавил особенно противным тоном. — Цирк вышел что надо, ты б себя видел, когда таращился на меня, как олень.

Рудбой моментально вскипел.

— Ну ты... — он снова схватил Фаллена за грудки, грубо толкнул, чувствуя, что ещё слово — и он без раздумий втащит ему. Заслужил, мудак такой, хотя Рудбой обычно и не был сторонником мордобоя. С этим ёбаным Фалленом у него все принципы полетели. И вообще вся жизнь. — Завали ебало, гадёныш, пока в торец не словил.

— Да что ты говоришь? — на этот раз Фаллен не стал покорно стоять, дёрнулся, отпихнул его руку от себя. — От тебя, что ли?

— От меня! — Рудбой окончательно завёлся: этот ублюдок кого угодно до нервного тика доведёт. И если когда он был в виде девушки, это воспринималось как особая фишка и даже забавляло, то сейчас хотелось оторвать ему язык.

Некоторое время они толкались — бить по-настоящему Рудбой не решался, и не потому, что за побои можно было потом огрести в ментовке, а просто... ну, рука не поднималась. Фаллен тоже больше так пихался, не всерьёз, только яростно сверкал глазищами. И, что удивительно, толком не давался в руки, всё время ускользая и выворачиваясь. Наконец Рудбою улыбнулась удача: крепко перехватив Фаллену руки, он вжал его лицом в стену, навалился сверху. Наклонился к уху, чувствуя, как злость стремительно перерастает в возбуждение.

— Выебать бы тебя, чтоб неповадно было, — процедил тихо. Фаллен трепыхнулся, тяжело дыша, но Рудбой снова жёстко придавил его локтем. — Да вот жалость, не встанет. Тёлка ты, конечно, чёткая, а вот сам по себе — то ещё говно, и морда так себе, на троечку.

Он убрал руку, собираясь отодвинуться и отправиться восвояси, но услышал невнятное бормотание.

— Что? — переспросил на автомате.

— Пиздишь, дядь, — повторил Фаллен громче. Развернулся к нему лицом, растянул губы в ухмылке.

— В смысле? — продолжал тупить Рудбой, немного растерявшись.

— Что не встанет на меня, — нагло заявил тот и смерил взглядом. В глазах полыхало что-то бесшабашное, безумное, Рудбой даже отшатнулся немного. Продолжая дико улыбаться, Фаллен внезапно протянул руку к его паху и бесцеремонно облапал член через штаны. Вставший, разумеется, потому что, как ни обидно, но Фаллен был прав, Рудбой действительно пиздел и сам это знал. Этот придурок возбуждал его в любом образе. И нравился тоже, хоть ты сдохни. От такой несправедливости хотелось завыть. Однако, показывать свою слабость Рудбой не собирался.

— Руки! — рявкнул он, отбрасывая от себя чужие нахальные конечности и чуть разочарованно не застонал. — Тебя не ебать, тебя убивать надо. Сука! Уйди на хуй, пидор.

Фаллен в ответ как всегда удивил. Не разозлился, не начал орать и огрызаться, он ощерился в сумасшедшей улыбочке и, придвинувшись ближе, заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Рудбой ошалел, не зная, как это расценивать — то ли Фаллен чересчур смелый, то ли просто дебил конченый, — но чужие пухлые губы вжимались в его собственные, юркий и наглый язык скользнул в рот... Всё это было так знакомо и похоже на тот раз, что тело в обход мозга реагировало, отзывалось, хотело продолжения. Блядский Фаллен!

Обречённо застонав, Рудбой сдался — на сопротивление банально не осталось сил, да и что толку? Не помышляя продолжать ссору, драку или просто оттолкнуть провокатора и уйти, он, наоборот, вцепился в него руками, отвечая на поцелуй, поплыл сразу.

Неподалёку послышался хлопок, потом раздался дружный взрыв смеха. Синхронно вздрогнув, они отпрянули друг от друга, загнанно озираясь. К счастью, никто их не засёк, шум и смех раздавались за углом, но в голове слегка прояснилось: какого ж хрена они творят, прямо здесь, на улице, где их в любой момент могут застукать! Рудбой посмотрел на растрёпанного Фаллена, тот возбуждённо облизнулся.

— Тачку вызову? — спросил Рудбой хрипло, вытаскивая мобильник. — Поехали ко мне?

Тот не стал ломаться — молча кивнул и закурил. Облегчённо выдохнув — хрен знает, что от этого Фаллена неадекватного можно ожидать каждую секунду, — Рудбой тоже сунул в рот сигарету и торопливо застучал пальцами по экрану.

— Всё, — объявил, выдыхая дым. — Ко входу не стал вызывать, вон туда подъедет через три минуты. Идём.

* * *

Ваня не стал ждать, пока Рудбой расплатится с таксистом, он вынырнул из машины и двинул к подъезду, у которого они остановились. И тут, как по заказу, открылась дверь. Щуплый низенький мужичок в очках вывел на прогулку огромную псину, Ваня ещё поржал, кто кого выгуливает, мужик собаку или собака мужика. Он зашёл в подъезд и только тут понял, что номера квартиры не знает, хорошо, что Рудбой уже показался в дверном проёме.

Всю дорогу до его дома они оба молчали, да и сейчас Ваня не знал, что сказать, ситуация была ебанутая до абсурда, а себя он чувствовал вгашеным по уши, хотя ничего не употреблял, пара шотов не в счёт. Наверное, это всё из-за присутствия Рудбоя. Но стрёмно Ване не было, вот ни капли, иначе не полез бы к тому сосаться. Трахаться хотелось, это да. И руки почему-то тряслись, как у паралитика.

Рудбой открыл дверь в квартиру, пропустил его вперед и, включая свет, буркнул:

— Снимай обувь, спальня направо, — а сам ушёл в другой конец квартиры.

Ваня не знал, чем конкретно занимается Рудбой, помимо того, что бэчит у жида — кажется, тот говорил, что профессиональный фотограф, — но даже не думал, что фотографы до хуя так зарабатывают, если судить по хате, в которую тот его привёл.

Но Рудбой не дал ему долго осматриваться, вернулся уже без куртки и сразу стащил через голову футболку.

— Чего встал, — бросил хмуро, — передумал уже, зассал?

— Пошёл ты, — ухмыльнулся Ваня и демонстративно стянул с себя толстовку.

Ваня, если честно, не ожидал от такого здорового мужика, как Рудбой, такой прыти: только что тот стоял в проходе, а уже через секунду навалился на него, толкнув на кровать. И большие, чуть шероховатые ладони шарили по его телу, трогали, гладили сразу везде, уследить было невозможно, и жаркие губы до боли засасывали Ванины. Рудбой как с цепи сорвался, и Ване это пиздец как нравилось.

Раньше-то он, судя по видосам, считал того равнодушным похуистом, а тот оказался таким дерзким и, блядь, безумно сексуальным. И если Ваня сейчас хотя бы ещё несколько минут будет лежать таким молчаливым и покорным, то выебет его Рудбой, как пить дать, и глазом не моргнёт. Вон стонет уже несдержанно и о Ванин пах потирается. Он и сам, конечно, завёлся, член колом стоял, но планы у него были немного другие.

— Охра, — сипло позвал он его. Ему почему-то нравилось называть Рудбоя именно так, очень шло тому это погоняло. Хотя и Рудбой тоже норм, но Охра всё же баще.

— М-м, — промычал тот, занятый Ваниной шеей.

— Переворачивайся на спинку, — нагло заявил Ваня, — сегодня я сверху.

— С хуя ли? — не понял Рудбой, наконец оторвавшись от его шеи, и Ваня почувствовал, как та просто горит от укусов.

— Не, нормально, да? — вскинулся он, сталкивая его с себя. — Я и так нервяка натерпелся, пока в девчачьих шмотках гонял. Ты даже не представляешь, каково это. Стринги эти ебучие точно садюга какой-то придумал: спереди на яйца давят, словно те в дверях зажало, сзади в жопу врезаются и натирают, ходить невозможно, хоть плачь, да ещё и хуй выпадает, тоже не айс. А туфли на шпильках — вообще, ептв, попадос полный! У меня, конечно, не как у Славки нога, но и сорок второго приличных не нашлось, на размер меньше взяли. Я, блядь, думал, что пальцы на ногах так и останутся скукоженными, два дня не разгибались! Я мучился, а ты в это время пивас хлестал, да ещё и поцелуй бонусом хапнул. Так что теперь твоя очередь потерпеть на благо нашего общего удовольствия. А там как пойдёт, в следующий раз могу и я подставиться, мне не зашкварно.

Рудбой пялился на него очумелыми глазищами, и Ваня было подумал, что пошлют его сейчас вместе со стрингами и шпильками, но тот вдруг запрокинул голову и громко заржал, чуть не всхлипывая.

— Пиздец! — выдал он между приступами хохота. — Я знал, что вы там в своём Антихайпе все с кукушкой не дружите, но не думал, что всё настолько запущено!

Ваня пихнул его кулаком под рёбра, чтоб не больно-то обсирал их, но ответил миролюбиво:

— Ну да, ебланим понемногу.

— Ладно, жертва слабоумия, — согласился Рудбой, вытирая слёзы, — будешь сверху, но если ты мне, сука, жопу порвёшь, я тебе твою на рожу натяну. Усёк?

— Не ссы, рэпер Охра, — пообещал Ваня, — я аккуратно, нежненько, ты даже не заметишь.

— Чего, хуя в своей жопе не замечу? — ухмыльнулся тот, снимая штаны.

— Как он туда попадёт, — парировал Ваня, стаскивая носки.

Рудбой в одних трусах открыл в тумбочку, достал презики и смазку, потом вздохнул, всё ещё явно сомневаясь в Ваниных способностях, и, решившись, сдёрнул с себя бельё.

Ваня уверенно выдавил смазку, растёр руками, согревая, и снова засосал чужие губы своими, как тогда, в баре. Рудбой тихо застонал, а он, спускаясь ниже, принялся вылизывать татухи, мысленно пообещав себе, что в следующий раз обязательно каждую картинку в подробностях рассмотрит. А пока одной рукой принялся ему надрачивать, попутно проталкивая палец другой руки внутрь горячего тела. Рудбой охал, иногда морщился, но чаще постанывал и слегка выгибался в пояснице. Ваня прямо приклеился к нему взглядом, до чего ему нравился распалённый, сильно возбуждённый Рудбой. Постепенно он добавил второй, потом третий пальцы и, решив, что уже можно, смазал член и осторожно вошёл до упора. Рудбой всхлипнул и замер, тяжело дыша. Ваня дал ему немного привыкнуть и сначала медленно, потом всё ускоряясь принялся двигаться. Внутри Рудбоя было пиздец как хорошо. Тесный, горячий, он не был громким и суетливым, зато безумно податливым и искренним. Ваня отрывался от его губ, только когда воздух в лёгких заканчивался. А Рудбой крепко обхватил ногами его бёдра и подавался навстречу каждому толчку. Ваня уже чувствовал, что долго не продержится, слишком неожиданными и охуенными оказались ощущения. И когда это безумие достигло пика, а оргазм скрутил тело, он, теряя связь с реальностью, услышал тихий шёпот Рудбоя:

— Бля-я.

Когда он наконец смог связно мыслить и более-менее нормально дышать, то сразу подумал, что не будь он Ваня Светло, если не раскрутит Рудбоя трахаться так часто, как только смогут. Потому что ни одна тёлочка рядом не стояла с этим засранцем.

И ни одну из них не звали Охрой.

* * *

Рудбой предложил ему остаться. Ваня подумал и согласился, тем более время и вправду было позднее. А потом они пили чай с профитролями, которые Рудбой просто обожал, курили на балконе, кутаясь в один плед, валялись в постели и долго трещали о всякой ерунде. Вдруг Ванин телефон пиликнул пришедшим сообщением. Он открыл и, поперхнувшись, уставился на присланное Замаем фото, под которым тот написал несколько слов:

«ПРЫНЦЕССА ОТПРАВИЛАСЬ ПОКОРЯТЬ ИМПЕРАТОРА!»

Ваня громко заржал и сунул телефон Рудбою в руки. На фото красовался накрашенный Славка в женском платье и в том же парике, в котором недавно щеголял сам Ваня. При этом выглядел он то ли как карикатура на женщин, то ли как угашеная в хлам блядища после весёлой групповушки.

— Господи, блядь! — заорал Рудбой и выронил телефон из рук. — Это, ёбаный в рот, заразно, что ли?

— У него выбора нет, — отсмеявшись, кое-как выдавил Ваня, — мы же забились, если я тебя склею, то он пойдёт кадрить еврея.

— Я и говорю, в Антихайпе с кукухой полный напряг, — покачал головой Рудбой и вытянутой рукой отодвинул от себя телефон подальше, как будто и вправду боялся чем-нибудь заразиться. — Бедный Мирон, он точно не переживёт такую гостью.

— Куда он денется, — ухмыльнулся Ваня, — влюбится и женится.

— Вот это вряд ли, — отмахнулся Рудбой.

— Спорим! — поддел его Ваня.

— Ну уж на хуй! — пошёл тот в отказ. — Один с тобой уже поспорил, теперь ебанутым трансом по Питеру гоняет. Я пока не настолько безнадёжен.

Ваня снова заржал, понимая, что Рудбой, в принципе, прав. А когда уютно устроился в его руках, не выдержал и написал Замаю:

«Ты хоть на машине его увёз?»

И получил ответ:

«С почестями до самого жидовского дома доставил!»

Он наконец успокоился и провалился в сон.


End file.
